


Sins Black as Night

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Sexual Abuse, evil!Aerith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Tifa wakes up in the dark, tied to a bed.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sins Black as Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of doing an ongoing fic for the prompt games that often show up in october. I don't think I will be making a chapter for every day, but generally speaking the idea is to continue this using short chapters based on the whumptober prompt list. Please don't read if you are not into this sort of content, this is not going to be tame stuff.
> 
> The prompt I used for each chapter:  
> Chapter 1: Waking Up Restrained
> 
> Edit: turns out I still really, really struggle to write non con, so this is on hiatus until further notice.

Tifa came to confused, the wisps of thought in her head slipping through her grasp as she tried to gather herself enough to figure out what was going on. It was dark, she was cold, her arms and legs ached. It was all wrong, she couldn’t move. 

As the fog started to clear she began to get a better sense of the situation. She was laid out on something soft, maybe a bed, spread eagle. Her arms and legs were restrained by her wrists and ankles, pulled uncomfortably tight. Apprehension turned to genuine fear as she pulled against the restraints, but the restraints didn’t budge an inch. Heart pounding she pulled harder, twisting her body for leverage, grunting from the pain in her wrists and ankles while she put all her strength into an attempt to break whatever was holding her down without any success.

_ Trapped. _

Trembling Tifa tried to remember how she had ended up here, wherever here was.

She had met up with Aerith. They were going to go bar hopping, at Aerith’s insistence. There had been a couple of cute guys, they could have been brothers. The one with black hair caught Aerith’s eye immediately. The other was blond, shy. A bit rough around the edges but in an adorable, nervous sort of way, and Tifa had taken to him. Tifa and Aerith had been having fun flirting. She’d maybe had a bit too much to drink and… that was it.

_ Fuck, they must have spiked my drink. _ Tifa thought. Did the same thing happen to Aerith? Was she tied down somewhere too?

Fighting back panic Tifa tried to look around, see what she could feel, get any hint or information about her situation or where she was. As far as she could see it was pitch black, nothing at all to see. She could feel her clothes, so she was still dressed. That, at least, was a relief. Straining her hearing there weren’t any sounds that might help her, just a noisy vent.

With frightened tears in her eyes she decided there was nothing else to do.

“Is anyone there?” She called all, voice trembling. No one answered. She called out louder, and louder still, eventually shouting to get someone’s attention, and still there was no answer.

The waiting was awful. Every moment that past new, horrible thoughts ran through her head. She wasn’t naive, she knew how bad this situation was, what was likely to happen to her. Without anything to distract her she wasn’t able to suppress the nightmares filling her mind. It dragged on for what seemed like hours without any change.

Eventually she heard something. A heavy door opened then shut. Foot steps.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Tifa called out again.

A few moments later a door opened directly in front of Tifa, blinding light shining through, outlining and obscuring a figure in the doorway.

“Aww, poor thing. I’m sorry, I thought the drugs would last longer.”

“A-Aerith?”

Aerith moved away from the door, and as Tifa’s eyes adjusted she could finally make her out. She sat down on the bed next to Tifa and put a hand to Tifa’s face in what might have passed for a gesture of comfort.

“You must have been so scared.”

“What is going on? What are you doing?”

“Well, I slipped something in your drink at the bar, Zack and Cloud helped me carry you here, and then we tied you to the bed.” Aerith explained casually. Tifa’s blood ran cold.

“What are you talking about?”

Aerith crawled over tifa, straddling her, and leaned over her.

“Because I  _ want _ you Tifa. And you are just not interested in women, so… Well, now I get to have you~”

“What- Get away from me!” Tifa shouted, pulling against the restraints and turning away from Aerith.

Aerith grabbed her hair and twisted it hard, forcing Tifa to turn back and look up at her.

“Don’t be like that. This will be much easier on you if you just cooperate.” Aerith said.

“Go to hell.” Tifa said through gritted teeth. 

Aerith pulled back a hand and slapped Tifa across the face hard enough to make her vision swim. While Tifa recovered Aerith moved to Tifa’s side, snuggling up to her, and began groping Tifa’s breasts with one of her hands while the other ran through Tifa’s hair.

“Don’t touch me!” Tifa growled, humiliated and furious at the violation.

“Honestly, I don’t really mind if you don’t want to play along.” Aerith said happily. “Breaking you in is going to be so fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions and do basically whatever I want over there. 99% T, very occasionally M. 
> 
> I also have a blog for adult oriented stuff. On this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot. E for Explicit. Very explicit.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/about)
> 
> Please comments! They make me very happy and help motivate!


End file.
